


Shoot High, Aim Low

by Emerald_Sploosh



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Does Jotaro Kujo is Batman?, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess???, I just really like super heroes so, Koichi and Yukako will show up in person soon I promise they aren’t just tagged for their names lmao, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Slow Burn, Some powers are kinda inspired by existing heroes/villains I love, You’ll all probably know my entire music playlist by the end of this shit, diamond is unbreakable - Freeform, i thought of this yesterday and my imagination got out of hand, ongoing, practically every chapter is a song title, shameless batman references, shameless pop culture references, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Sploosh/pseuds/Emerald_Sploosh
Summary: A JoJo Super Hero AU that was just meant to be a one shot but I ended up planning out a story for. Updates are slow but I'm trying :’)  Their aliases are their stand names. (Also, the title is from a Yes song.)





	1. I Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short The Crusaders have captured a villain who works with The Agents, and Star Platinum and Joseph try to get some information out of him. (High-Key snatched the chapter title from an End Stones & the Bd3 song.)

Jotaro skimmed through the file one more time. When interrogating someone in his line of work, it was especially important to have a good idea of who you were dealing with. He’d learned that the hard way.

 

Jotaro, known by his associates and the global population as Star Platinum, had been working with the Speedwagon Foundation for most of his life. It hasn’t all been field work, of course, but this giant building was where he’d spent the majority of his childhood. He’d joined the Stardust Crusaders, a group of heroes, at the age of fifteen. Since then he’d fought alongside Silver Chariot and Magician’s Red, working to take down a The Agents and lesser evils along the way.

 

Just as Jotaro more or less finished looking through the disappointingly vague file, Joseph sauntered up to his grandson and clapped him on the back.

 

“Platinum! How’s about we get on in there, eh? No sense in keeping our new buddy waiting any longer.”

 

The younger of the two muttered something along the lines of ‘gimme a break’ and shook his grandfather’s hand off.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Jotaro was a man of few words, and when he did speak it wasn’t exactly eloquently. It was no wonder that interrogation wasn’t his forte. As soon as the pair entered the holding cell, however, the hero couldn’t think of a single reason why he hadn’t wanted to come in.

 

Sitting before them, bound to a chair against his will, was the most mesmerizing person the hero had ever encountered in his life. The captive’s hair was an impossibly bright red, perhaps exaggerated because of the light being shone above him. Or maybe it was always that way. Jotaro found himself not caring. He could only focus on the way the hair framed his face- cut at unequal lengths but just working somehow. Though some of the man’s features were obscured by a mask, what was visible was sharp and defined. His shoulders were broad and he had a physique so well built yet so delicate looking that Jotaro feared a particularly strong gust of wind could shatter him into a million pieces. Joseph was saying something but Jotaro couldn’t register it.

Absolutely enamored, he found himself taking a step forward, most likely intent on freeing their captive, only to be held back by his grandfather.

 

“ _Knock that off!_ ” Joseph demanded, firmer this time.

 

Their detainee’s once inviting smile slipped into a scowl. With a huff of annoyance, he dulled his eyes, which had been glowing bright green up until this point, down to normal.

Jotaro felt the mist lift from his mind, and released the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. The younger of the two Joestars staggered for a moment before regaining his composure. He fixed the redhead with a glare.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me all day, or did you two actually come down here for a reason?” Hierophant asked.

 

“It’d be in your own best interests to keep the shenanigans to a minimum.” Joseph snapped, “I know you don’t have much power left, so let’s get down to business. We’ve got some questions to ask you.”

 

“ _Ah_ , an interrogation, I see.” The captive mused, “And what if I don’t want to answer?”

 

“Then you’ll just be making things harder for yourself.” Jotaro grumbled, stepping forward again. (Though this time, it was on purpose.)

 

“I don’t see how things could get much worse than this.” Hierophant retorted, “I’m stuck _underground_ in a _padded holding cell_ with the two of you and god knows how many other people monitoring my every move. There isn’t even any windows. Not so much as a _potted plant_.”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

“Nice try, but I know you don’t use brute force around here.” The redhead smirked, leaning forward as far as his restraints would allow him, “ _You don’t scare me_.”

 

Jotaro’s hand curled into a fist. This guy was getting on his nerves.

“Who are you working for?” He demanded, bluntly.

 

“You already know I’m an Agent.”

 

“We’re looking for a _name_.” Joseph interjected, “Or any information you can give us on who your leader is. They can’t get you here, it’s safe to tell us.”

 

Hierophant Green let out a short, amused laugh, prompting Jotaro to scowl again.  “I’m not telling you anything. And it’s not because I’m afraid, it’s because I don’t want to.”

 

“What have you got to lose?”

 

“My patience. It’s boring down here, but sooner or later, they’re going to come for me, and you’ll _all_ be sorry you tried to detain me in the first place.”

 

Joseph sighed, stepping back as his grandson took the reigns again. Jotaro rested his hand on Hierophant’s chair and glowered at him.

 

“He’s not coming to save you. Nobody is.”

 

“You don’t know him like I do. I’m a valuable asset to the team, they _need_ me.”

 

“So enlighten us.” Jotaro countered, tightening his grip on the back of the chair, “Tell us what we need to know.”

 

“No,” He replied, smugly, “I’m not giving you any information, and you can’t make me.”

 

The Joestar withdrew his hand, knowing there was no point in interrogating the stubborn teen any further. The corners of Jotaro’s mouth twitched ever so slightly- he almost smiled. Almost.

 

“You already have.” He stated, simply, before turning to leave.

 

Hierophant’s demeanor changed. He didn’t look so smug anymore- and his confusion only worsened at the oldest Joestar’s reaction.

 

“Good job, Platinum!” Joseph congratulated, goink to follow his grandson out of the cell. 

 

It was only after the pair left that Hierophant realized what he’d given away- The gender of his boss. Now they could eliminate all female suspects from whatever list they’d been building up for the past few years. It wasn’t a large slip up on his part, but it still wasn’t good.

 

The teen exhaled sharply, frustrated with himself, but even more so with that _idiot_ Star Platinum. He sat back in his chair, determined that as soon as he got out of this cell, he was going to finish what he’d been sent here to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, Kakyoin has some Poison Ivyish/Starfireish powers lmao. The others are a little more original, I swear- I just really love both Ivy and Kakyoin. (Here’s a link to the work title song and the chapter title song, for anyone interested https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/shoot-high-aim-low/1048472307?i=1048473413 and https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/i-got-you/1139017532?i=1139017610 )


	2. Smooth Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro finds a potential career in modeling. Sorta. Eh, he’s probably not cut out for it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s kinda short cos I’ve been studying for exams all week. I’m hoping to make the next chapter a bit longer and add a few new characters so hopefully that’ll make up for this shitty update lmao

“Back so soon?”

 

The seventeen year old grunted in response to the question and sat down in the chair nearest to him. He wasn’t in the mood for any of Jean’s bullshit.

 

“Hey, hey, no need to be like that! It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! So you slipped up and went all moon-eyed over the new guy- no big deal! It happens to the _best_ of us, I’m sure!”

 

Jotaro glared at the table, waiting for Polnareff to shut up. He didn’t. In fact, he rambled on for at least a solid five minutes.

 

“-You’re a _young man_ , I get that, but you’ve got to keep a level head! At least you got something out of him. According to Mr Joestar, that Hierophant is a _tough_ nut to crack-”

 

“Good _grief_ , _shut up already_.” Jotaro snapped, “that was just some bullshit plant-voodoo. Get your head out of your ass.”

 

“Jotaro’s right, you know!” Joseph interjected, “We’ve got more important things to worry about than-” the look his grandson was giving him was enough to make Joseph rethink his word choices very carefully, “-than _that_. He got some _important_ information out of Hierophant! The Foundation are narrowing down the suspect list as we speak! You should be just as proud of Jotaro as I am.”

 

“Hmm, that’s true. If we can get him to talk some more, it’ll be smooth sailing for us.” Polnareff agreed, “It can’t be that hard!”

 

 

—————

 

It turned out to be a lot harder than expected.

Weeks passed and nobody was able to get a snippet of information out of Hierophant. Jotaro hadn’t visited since the first time, but Joseph and the Foundation workers were down there every other day.

 

It wasn’t that Hierophant wasn’t civil- he _was_. He hadn’t attempted to manipulate anyone via pheromones, or use his powers to break out. _(Though it wouldn’t have worked down there if he tried, anyway.)_ He’d even been moved out of the psychiatric ward, down into a less intense unit due to his cooperative and non-hostile behavior. The Foundation was working to rehabilitate him, but wasn’t having much luck on that side of things.

 

“Who let you out of your cage?”

 

Hierophant tilted his head to the side and looked past his easel. There, standing at the now relocked door to the room, was _just_ the man he’d wanted to see- Star Platinum. His lip curled into a wry smile when he noticed the slight alteration to the other’s usual attire.

 

“You didn’t have to get all dressed up just for me, you know.”

 

Jotaro grumbled and fixed Hierophant with a cool gaze. A mask, not unlike that of a surgeon or a carpenter’s, but likely more advanced, was covering the lower half of his face. It was to prevent him from breathing in anything Hierophant emitted, should he stoop to that level of cheap manipulation again.

 

“Well?” the redhead promoted, “did you come down here to talk to me, or are you just going to stand there like some stoic, knockoff Batman the whole time?”

 

Ignoring the remark, Jotaro stiffly nodded at Hierophant’s easel and asked, “Where the fuck did you get _that_?”

 

Hierophant shrugged. “I asked nicely. Painting is part of my ‘therapy’, now.” He replied, tapping his forehead.

 

Eventually, Jotaro trudged over to Hierophant’s side to get a look at what he was working on. He‘d been hoping it’d be a really shitty, poorly proportioned piece, but instead his eyes were met with a frustratingly realistic and pleasant to look at painting of some sort of forest fauna. The guy clearly wasn’t a newbie to the world of art.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

When he didn’t receive an answer, Hierophant just continued talking, “I love painting scenery, but there’s only so much I can do from _memory_...”

 

“We aren’t stupid enough to let you have any real plants down here.” Jotaro replied, flatly.

 

“That isn’t what I was trying to get at. I need to work on my _life drawing_ , it’s not _nearly_ as good as I’d like it to be.”

 

Jotaro tore his gaze away from the painting, looking down at the man beside him instead.

 

“Though of course, in order to do that, I’d need a model,” Hierophant went on, “interested?”

 

He couldn’t believe this guy. Why the hell would he even consider modeling for this fucking weirdo? “No.”

 

Hierophant hunched his shoulders, sulkily, “Why not? It might help you get on my good side. I’m sorry, but I don’t divulge top-secret information to grumpy acquaintances.”

 

_Damnit_.

 

Before Jotaro could open his mouth to reply, the cuff on his left arm beeped twice. That meant he was needed for battle, or at least something incredibly important. He turned and made his way over to the door.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Hierophant called, “What, does Gotham need you?”

 

“Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Smooth Sailing by Queens of the Stone Age- here’s a link for anyone interested: https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/smooth-sailing/630719740?i=630720027


	3. It’s going to happen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new heroes get ready to take the city by storm. Or something along those lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sUPER LATE OH SHIT. Sorry, I had loads of exams to do but they’re all done now and I’m finally free for the summer

Josuke jumped the fence with ease. His friend, however, found it a lot more difficult.

 

“Oi, Josuke!” Okuyasu yelled, a lot louder than necessary, “slow _down_ , would you?”

 

_“Evil waits for no one!”_ He teased.

 

“Well, it cn’wait fer _us_!”

 

Josuke slowed to a jog before halting completely outside of the TV and Radio shop. He stretched as he waited for his companion to catch up.

 

“You know, if you can’t even keep up with _me_ , you’ll _never_ be able to keep up with Bastet or Anubis.”

 

“I know, _I know_.” Oku grumbled, “but I don’t see why we gotta run round all over th’place like a pair of idiots when there’s nothin’ goin on!”

 

Josuke laughed and looked around them. They’d garnered quite a bit of attention from the civilians around them due to Okuyasu’s hysterics. “We’ve got to stay in shape somehow! Now, I know I make it look _effortless_ , but-”

 

Josuke was interrupted by an abrupt thump on the shoulder and a ‘ _oh, shut up_ ’ from Oku. He laughed again.

 

“Okay, okay.” He complied, dropping his bag by the nearby bench and flopping down onto it. Oku sat down beside his friend and watched him fix his hair in the reflection of the store window across from them.

 

“You seen Koichi today?”

 

“Hm? No.” Josuke replied, tilting his head to get a side view of his pompadour, “Didn’t he say he was busy today? Meeting someone, I think.”

 

“Hoo, _yeah!”_ Oku whistled, “Li’l guy’s gotta hot date tonight!”

 

“Date?” That sparked Josuke’s interest. Koichi wasn’t the dating type. In fact, he’d couldn’t recall the guy ever expressing interest in any girls. Maybe he was just the type to keep that to himself.

 

“With a real babe, too!” Oku nodded, grinning ear-to-ear, “Yamagishi Yukako!”

 

“Huh.” Josuke pondered. Now _that_ was a surprise. He didn’t have long to dwell on it, though, as he noticed Okuyasu’s grin slip and good humor fade. Oku never had much luck in the girls department himself, and he was surprisingly sensitive about it. Still, nothing a little pep-talk from Josuke couldn’t fix. He threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, don’t get all mopey on me, Oku! I’m sure _tons_ of girls like you! They’re probably just too shy to say it! Yukako _is_ pretty confident, isn’t she?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Oku murmured in agreement. Josuke smiled encouragingly, but before he could say anything else, the live newsfeed in the shop window caught his eye. _BREAKING NEWS_ , huh? Sounded like trouble. His grip on Okuyasu’s shoulder tightened.

 

“ _Look!”_

 

It took Oku a moment to figure out what Josuke was getting at, but as soon as he realized, he jumped into action and grabbed his bag off the floor. “We gotta go!”

 

The nearest place they could get changed was the restaurant down the street. Some Italian joint- Josuke couldn’t recall. His adrenaline was pumping too fast for him to process little things like that.

Though chef Tonio didn’t take too kindly to two random teenage boys unceremoniously bursting into his establishment without so much as a ‘hello’ and heading straight for the bathrooms together, he didn’t try to stop them for fear that one of them may be ill.

 

Josuke and Okuyasu raced into separate stalls, and a few minutes later, Crazy Diamond and The Hand emerged, prepared to defend their city from any and all evil that dared rear it’s ugly head. The question remains, though- is their city ready for _them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title snatched from this awesome song https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/its-going-to-happen/1208834175?i=1208834970 ‘It’s Going to Happen!’ by The Undertones. I don’t think Monday uploads are gonna work for me anymore- I’ll figure something out lmao


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Okuyasu get in the middle of a cat fight.

“ _Chariot, now!_ ” Red yelled.

 

Intent on seizing the opportunity provided by their enemy’s temporary confusion, Silver Chariot dashed forward and swung his sword at Bastet, catching her in the shoulder. Magician’s Red, though currently immobilized by the abundance of metal objects weighing him down, watched the battle closely in hopes of spotting and informing his partners of a similar opening or anything they could use to their advantage. Star Platinum was keeping his distance, silently analyzing her powers and trying to work out a strategy.

 

“I’d like you to know that I hate hurting _lovely_ ladies like yourself!” Chariot told her, going in for another attack. He narrowly missed, “It’s nothing personal!”

 

Bastet giggled, feigning good humor despite her shoulder wound. “ _Believe me_ , honey, I know!”

 

Fights like this were boarder lining on becoming routine. The downtown area had been evacuated by some people. The majority, however, ( _anybody who hadn’t made it out, or hadn’t deemed this battle to be too much of a danger to them_ ) had simply gotten along with their day indoors.

 

Bastet, unlike the previous few attackers, wasn’t intent on destroying the city or harming anyone in it. She’d been sent on a rescue mission— to break out and save Hierophant Green from wherever it was he was being held captive. The issue was, she didn’t know where he was being detained, and was cornered by the Crusaders only a few hours after her search had begun.

 

Yes, they were down one man. Red was out of the fight. She’d beaten him fair and square— but it was _still_ two against one, and right now, Chariot and Platinum were _winning_.

 

Whilst Chariot and Bastet kept each other busy trading witty banter and dodge-able attacks, Platinum clenched his fists and prepared himself to run in and catch her off guard. He’d realized that her magnetization was a _conscious effort_. Hence, if she didn’t know he was coming, she couldn’t magnetize him on contact.

 

Just as he put his first foot forward, his entire plan was thrown off course by- well, Platinum wasn’t sure _what_ to call it, honestly. Standing not too far a way were two teenage boys, in what appeared to be the shittiest homemade Halloween costumes he’d _ever_ seen in his life. One of them was very clearly out of breath.

 

“ _Oi!_ ” The out-of-breath one yelled, “ _Over here!”_

 

Chariot and Bastet both stopped what they were doing to look over. Even Magician’s Red was caught off guard. He’d been too focused on the battle to hear the two civilians arrive.

 

“Get ready!” the more athletic of the two shouted, in a voice Platinum realized with a jolt that he knew well.

 

“For the ass-kickin’ of a _life time!_ ” out-of-breath finished.

 

“ _Get outta here_.” Platinum commanded, “We’ve got this under control. _Scram_.”

 

The two stood their ground.

 

“Does he have a bag on his head?” Chariot asked, doubtfully, motioning to one of the two new arrivals.

 

“Yes I do!” Out-of-breath replied, with a little too much confidence, “The name’s _The Hand_ , and this here’s my sidekick, _Crazy Diamond!”_

 

“‘ _Sidekick’?”_  ‘Crazy Diamond’ asked, skeptically, “ _Dude_ , we’re a team! And if anybody’s the sidekick, that’s _you_.”

 

Chariot frowned beneath his mask. This was getting a little weird. “Couldn’t you guys talk about this somewhere else? We’re kind of in the middle of something here.”

 

“That’s right!” Bastet chimed in, placing a gloved hand on Chariot’s shoulder, _“We are, aren’t we?”_

 

And Chariot’s entire body began to shake uncontrollably. His armor rattled loudly for a second or two, and, before he had a chance to react, he was flung backwards by an invisible force—straight onto the pile of metallic rubble that was crushing Red. The sound it made was almost as painful to hear as the weight was for Red to endure. ‘The Hand’ and ‘Crazy Diamond’ shouted incoherently out of pure surprise, and Bastet managed to slip away in all the confusion.

 

Platinum realized this, cursed, then stormed over to the two bewildered teens that had interrupted their battle right when they were about to win it.

 

“ _Home_.”

 

‘The Hand’ tugged his friend’s arm.

 

“ _Now_. Don’t let me catch either of you near one of our fights again.”

 

The pair nodded, terrified beyond words. Star Platinum was a hero and all, and they knew that— but that didn’t stop him from being the scariest member of the Crusaders by far. He didn’t even need to add a threat to his order to make them tremble like frightened school girls.

 

They turned and bolted without further complaint.

 

His gaze lingered on them as they ran away. Platinum huffed in frustration; there was no mistaking him. ‘Crazy Diamond’. Josuke Higashikata, his own ‘uncle’, as weird as it felt to say it. ‘The Hand’ was undoubtedly one of his idiot school friends. An uncomfortable feeling coiled in his gut as he imagined what might have happened to them if they’d been fighting someone more intent on doing harm. He and Joseph had agreed to keep family out of this. Right now grandma Suzie and Lisa Lisa were the only ones that knew about their double life. (And that was only because they both used to work for the foundation before they retired.)

 

As Bastet got farther away the magnetic pull weakened, each meter she traveled decreasing the weight holding Red down. Eventually it got weak enough for Chariot to free himself and set about removing the other objects crushing his friend. They conversed with one another as Chariot worked, but Platinum remained silent when he joined the clean-up.

 

Josuke almost put himself and his friend in danger, and, knowing him, he’d probably do so again sooner rather than later.

 

Bastet, not only an Agent, but a member of the Nine Glory Gods, had escaped their clutches at the last second.

 

He wasn’t in the mood to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Okuyasu just want to be a part of things.png 
> 
> (Chapter title snatched from Boys Will Be Boys by The Undertones.)
> 
> https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/boys-will-be-boys/1208871584?i=1208871997


	5. White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hierophant is finally somewhat useful

Star Platinum had an impressive physique, and Hierophant wasn’t ashamed to admit that to himself at all.

From an artistic standpoint, the hero was the perfect model: symmetrical features, tall, broad shouldered, and muscular. (The last part, Hierophant assumed, was a result of all the training and fighting the guy had been through over the years.)

 

From a practical standpoint, he was equally adequate. Hierophant admired Platinum’s astounding ability to sit still for long periods of time, which most models couldn’t seem to manage in his personal experience. Usually, models needed frequent breaks, but once Platinum got into position, he more or less became the human equivalent of a rock. Usually, they kept things quiet, but today Platinum seemed to be in a more talkative mood than usual. _Odd_ , Hierophant noted, absentmindedly, _but not an unwelcome development._

 

“This is the fourth time I’ve come down here.”

 

“It is.” Hierophant nodded, noticing the effort his subject made to keep his face still as he spoke, “Your point being?”

 

“I know just as much as I did before we started this.” Platinum replied, lips scarcely moving.

 

“You’re unsatisfied with our bargain so far.”

 

“You haven’t told me shit.”

 

Hierophant smiled and stood, taking his eyes off his canvas for a moment. “You haven't asked. I can’t answer if I don’t _know_ what you’re asking of me.”

 

Platinum’s expression hardened, before slipping back into it’s previous, neutral façade.

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“Enlighten me,” Hierophant lowered his paint brush, “and feel free to move around. We’re finished for today.”

 

Platinum stood and rolled his shoulders back, acutely aware of the other’s eyes trained on him, most likely analyzing his every move. He paid it no mind, and continued to stretch until he felt the tension in his shoulders and back drop.

 

“I need to know your boss’ name.”

 

Hierophant laughed. Genuinely, like the sheer notion of what he’d just been asked was ridiculous.

 

“I don’t know. Nobody ever addresses him by name; just every generic term of respect in the book. ‘Boss’, ‘Lord’. I was partial to ‘sir’, myself.”

 

Platinum had expected as much. Still, Hierophant’s referral to his boss (or ex-boss, rather) as ‘sir’ indicated that they must have met in person before, and that he didn’t act solely through other people like the Foundation had suspected.

 

“What does he look like?”

Rather than a laugh, that question was met with a shrug.

 

“I couldn’t tell you that, either.”

 

“Hierophant,” Platinum began, threateningly, “You have to have some idea. You aren’t fucking blind.”

 

“I really don’t know.” He insisted, earnestly, “We’ve met in person before, but I’ve never seen him. He’s hidden constantly.”

 

“Hidden how?” Platinum pressed. They were finally getting somewhere, he wasn’t going to let the conversation drop now.

 

“His features are masked, but not by anything, it’s hard to explain,” Hierophant continued, twirling his paintbrush in his fingers as he concentrated, “Its like... a veil of shadows, I suppose. It’s difficult to recall, honestly. I always felt slightly dizzy whenever I spoke with him. Wether that’s an ability of his or not, I don’t know.”

 

Silence descended on the pair as Hierophant took a moment to think and Platinum waited for him to continue.

 

“His eyes are the only part of him I’ve ever seen. They’re visible, occasionally. When they are, they’re the clearest thing in the room. Everything else is blurry.”

 

“His eyes.” Platinum echoed, mulling that over. The paintbrush in Hierophant’s hands gave him an idea. “Could you paint them for me?”

 

“Paint them? I could, it may not be one hundred percent accurate, but I-”

 

“Do it.”

 

Hierophant nodded, stiffly, then replaced his old canvas with a blank one. Platinum sat back down and watched him get to work; roughly sketching the shape, fine-tuning it, mixing the paint to match his memory of the eyes to the best of his ability. Not a word was spoken for the entire process. Platinum didn’t know how long it took, and he found himself not giving a fuck regardless.He didn’t take his eyes off of Hierophant; he’d been looking worse these past few visits. Paler and slightly malnourished. (If Platinum didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought being out of the sunlight for so long was effecting him negatively. He dismissed the notion- Hierophant just commanded plants. It’s not like he was one.)

 

He was fully aware of the fact that Hierophant could be lying to him, but he felt inclined to give the redhead the benefit of the doubt all the same. Once he got a look at the finished product, he knew Hierophant was being truthful.

 

A pair of amber eyes stared at him from the canvas, adorned with long, black eyelashes. Another inmate they’d picked up a few years back, a long-term resident of their psychiatric ward, never stopped babbling about amber eyes whenever he was questioned about the events leading up to his confinement. It was one of the only intelligible things he’d ever said- dismissed as nonsense, or simply irrelevant up until now. Platinum picked up the canvas, making a mental note to pay the other inmate a personal visit in the future.

 

“Is that it, then?” Hierophant asked, breaking the silence yet again, “I’m assuming this is the last I’ll be seeing of you?”

 

“Not if you pass your tests.”

 

“My ‘tests’?”

 

“I’ve heard you’ve beeen askin around.” Platinum replied, simply, “To get out of here and work with us.”

 

“Those nurses don’t keep anything confidential, do they? Though I don’t see what the hold up is if you’ve all been informed already. Here I am, willing to fight the good fight, just like you’ve all wanted me to do since day one.”

 

“You’ve still got a record. Once you’ve been certified as sane, and deemed trustworthy, they’ll probably let you with some restrictions. We can’t afford to let someone with powers like yours go to waste.”

 

“You really know how to make a guy feel special.” Hierophant quipped, eliciting a scoff from Star. “I suppose this is goodbye for now, then.”

 

“Yeah. I guess it is.”

 

And, for some bizarre reason, Platinum wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay things got a little gay back there but it ain’t time for that yet
> 
> (Title snatched from White Flag by Gorillaz. I wanted to upload this chapter earlier today but archive wouldn’t let me log in rip)
> 
> https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/white-flag-feat-bashy-kano-national-orchestra-for-arabic/850569437?i=850569459


	6. See Something, Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro glanced at Polnareff.
> 
> “He’s my age.” 
> 
> “Yeah, but you were born with the mentality of a forty-year-old!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koichi isn’t just a name drop anymore lmao

Koichi Hirose wasn’t an _exceptional_ student by any means.

 

He tried in most classes, of course, but not to a high extent. He usually achieved passing, averageor slightly higher than average grades in most classes, with the occasional high mark in a subject he found to be particularly interesting. He knew where his strengths lay, (in reading and writing) and saw no reason to attempt to better himself in any other area academically. He was happy with his lot- you couldn’t be good at everything.

 

School wasn’t a primary concern for Koichi because he was much more interested in the world _outside_ of it, be it the mangas he followed, or the news reports and online discussion about heroes such as the Stardust Crusaders he found himself reading daily. It wasn’t long until he found himself participating, too.

 

At the age of thirteen he received a laptop for his birthday, and, needless to say, Koichi was ecstatic. It wasn’t until two years later, when he was fifteen, that he thought outside of games and social media and decided to create his own blog. Other than the occasional debate over which Crusader was the coolest, or sharing his opinion on new manga updates now and again, (they were always positive reviews) he’d never shared his own writing online before. It was nerve-wracking, but exhilarating at the same time. His blog was anonymous, of course. He didn’t need anybody from school finding out and teasing him about it. Despite his concerns about what people might think of his writing, the reaction he received was overwhelmingly positive. He didn’t live far from where the Crusaders were most active, so he practically never ran out of material. He even found himself updating weekly.

 

In the real world, he wasn’t quite as popular. Koichi had an incredibly friendly and likable personality, so it was easy for him to make _acquaintances_. Sadly, there’s a difference between being on good terms with everybody and being friends with everybody, _especially_ in high school. Sure, he had Josuke and Okuyasu, (and they were _awesome!_ ) but he always felt like a third wheel whenever they hung out together. Now more than ever, seen as they’d started hanging out on their own a lot more. He was sure they weren’t intentionally excluding him- they weren’t like that.

 

He double-checked his bag as he waited for his bus to arrive.

 

_Phone to record anything interesting he may come across? Check._

_Latest release of Pink Dark Boy to read on the way? Check._

_Wallet for self explanatory reasons? Check._

_Cheese sandwiches, made for him by his sister, who knows fully well he hates cheese sandwiches? Check._

 

Time to wander around town in search of new content.

 

**_»»-------------(y’all, I just stole this divider off google, so this is an official scene change)-------------««_ **

 

Meetings were always incredibly boring, so Jotaro made it a point to be late for the less important ones as often as he could. When he arrived, everybody else was already there.

Joseph was sitting on one of the two sofas opposite the coffee table.

Abdul and Polnareff were sitting across from him on the other one, and, of course, Polnareff had his legs sprawled out across Abdul’s lap. The guy really didn’t get the concept of personal space, did he? Jotaro wondered why Abdul allowed it. He knew _he_ certainly wouldn’t.

 

They were all reading some official-looking documents. Jotaro picked his up off the table without saying hi to anyone, and ignored the casual greetings tossed his way by his teammates. He sat himself down in the armchair nearest the door and began to skim through the file. _Hierophant’s file_ , he realized, _which had lengthened considerably due to the information he’d uncovered during the time he spent with him_. They were trying to decide if they should let him on the team or not.

 

“ _So_ ,” Polnareff began, taking his eyes off the report and fixing them on Jotaro instead, “I’m guessing you want him in, yeah?”

 

Jotaro scowled. The answer was yes, but now he couldn’t _say_ that without Polnareff making a big deal out of it.

 

“He’d be a valuable asset to the team, I’ll admit.” Abdul interjected, saving him, “He didn’t seem particularly hostile when we took him in, either.”

 

“As far as we know, he’s never killed.” Joseph replied, “and it goes without saying that that’s a good thing. There’s been plenty of casualties thanks to him, sure, but he’s got no blood on his hands. I say we give him a shot.”

 

“He’s just a kid!” Polnareff argued, “So what if he was an Agent before? He shouldn’t have been. He’s too young!”

 

Jotaro glanced at Polnareff.

“He’s my age.”

 

“Yeah, but you were born with the mentality of a forty-year-old!”

 

Abdul placed his paper on the counter and sat back again. “Jean, that’s enough.”

 

Polnareff shut up, as his friend calmly continued, “He’d be safer with us than on his own, and we could use someone like him on our side.”

 

“Sounds like three against one to me!” Joseph announced, discarding his copy of the file in favor of a coffee cup.

 

“Oh, _fine_.” Pol snapped, “But only because we need to mix things up around here. You guys are boring!”

 

That was good enough for Jotaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter title brought to you by Public Enemy (See Sonething, Say Something)
> 
> Here’s the link! —> https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/see-something-say-something/260786494?i=260787189


	7. Let’s Talk About Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted side plot??? In /my/ dumb superhero fanfiction????? It’s more likely than you think

If Haruno Brando had learned anything over the years, it was not to trust the people given to him by circumstance, but rather the people he chose for himself. To put it simply, he was a firm believer in the phrase ‘ _the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb_ ’. His friends meant more to him than his family, and for that he could _hardly_ be blamed.

 

His father was a complicated man, and he hadn’t spent enough time with him in all fifteen years of his life to piece together that puzzle. In all honesty, he’d given up trying. The two weren’t very close; how could they be, when Dio was always away on business? That aside, even when he was at home, he made little to no effort to connect with his sun, so Haruno assumed things wouldn’t be much different, even if his father _wasn’t_ so busy with work all the time.

 

Ever since he was young, Haruno had known he was different from the other children; but not in the generic sense that he listened to different music than them or liked different cartoons. He found himself capable of doing things that a normal person, let alone a child, should not be able to do. (Just like the heroes and Villains saw on the news sometimes.) He never told his father, or anyone else for that matter, until he met others like himself.

 

A whole _gang_ of others like himself, mind you; not just one or two.

 

His father was rather,, well known throughout the world, so he thought it best to go unrecognized and operate under an alias while he was with his new friends. He introduced himself to them as Giorno Giovanna, and later adopted the name _Gold Experience_ to fit in with all of the bizzarre names they’d given themselves for gang work. (Which he snuck out at night regularly to be a part of.)

 

One night, however, when he had almost reached the door of the mansion, he was intercepted by someone unexpected.

 

“Haruno?” His father asked, placing a pale hand on his son’s shoulder, “just where do you think you’re going at this hour?”

 

Giorno stiffened. He’d never been caught before- he hadn’t even realized his dad was at _home_.

 

“Nowhere, Padre.”

 

Dio eyed the bag slung over his son’s shoulder suspiciously. He fixed the boy with a knowing, patronizing look.

 

“Your luggage indicates otherwise. Don’t lie to me, Haruno.”

 

Damnit. Giorno found himself holding his breath. If his father found out what was inside his bag, he was done for. He couldn’t possibly lie his way out of a situation like that.

 

“Let’s try again, shall we?” Dio continued, voice annoyingly smooth and stern as ever, “where do you think you’re going at this hour?”

 

 _I could ask you the same thing_. Giorno thought, bitterly.

 

“I’m meeting a friend of mine.” _That wasn't exactly a lie_.

 

“A ‘friend of yours’?” Dio repeated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I know perfectly well you don’t have any friends, Haruno. Are you lying again, or was this simply a recent development?”

 

Giorno gritted his teeth. “It’s... _relatively_ recent.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Dio nodded, though he clearly didn’t believe a word of it, “and this friend of yours, tell me, when will I meet him? And what is this charming young man’s name?”

 

“Mis-” Giorno caught himself before he could finish. He couldn’t just give away Mista’s name like that! If Dio found out who Mista was- if Mista found out who Dio was-

 

Luckily, Dio misinterpreted his son’s cutoff. His whole demeanor changed.

 

“Miss? Oh, I see, you’re on your way to meet a lady friend of yours?”

 

 _Uhm_.

 

“Yes?”

 

Dio couldn't help but smile, -though it looked like more of a smirk when he did it.

 

“In _that case_ , don’t let me slow you down.” He placed a hand on Giorno’s back and began to lead him towards the door again.

 

_What?_

 

“Now, I won’t pry. I wouldn’t normally tolerate behavior like this, but there’s no sense in keeping your lady waiting.”

 

Giorno was dumbfounded. “Thank you, padre.” He managed.

 

“Don’t be back too late, and don’t make this a regular occurrence.” Dio warned, “This is the first and final time you’ll be let off the hook like this, do you understand?”

 

“Of course.” Giorno nodded, giving his father a forced smile and exiting through the door that was being held open for him.

Narancia was going to have a _field day_ when he found out about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is super shitty hhhhhhhh I’ve found it really hard to write anything recently for some reason rip
> 
> (Also Dio’s super hard to write HOW DO Y’ALL DO IT SO WELL-) 
> 
> Chapter title’s from Let’s Talk About Girls by The Undertones, here’s a link—> https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/lets-talk-about-girls/1208845103?i=1208846912


End file.
